La primera noche
by Sahel
Summary: -¿Minato, me pedirías que me quede esta noche? -El rubio se tensó al escucharle. Era la primera vez que el otro siquiera insinuaba lo que significaría permanecer esa noche juntos. -MinatoxItachi- Regalo de cumpleaños para Kea.


Este fiki está hecho y ES de/para la preciosa Kea Langrey, fue su regalo de cumpleaños. Te quiero muchísimo pkño!

**La primera noche**

___________________________________________________________________________

Se conocían desde hacía varios años y desde siempre había existido cierta atracción entre ellos, hasta que un día la chispa se encendió. Formalmente (aunque sólo ellos dos lo supieran), tenían saliendo un sexteto de meses. Por ahora, estaban en un momento de su naciente relación, donde su única actividad física básicamente consistía sólo en besos. Húmedos, ardientes y apasionados besos. Incitantes besos, pero nada más; si seguro, sus manos crecían en confianza sobre el cuerpo del otro mientras aprendían a reconocerse, pero siempre había algo... una intangible sensación en el aire que los hacía detener cuando sea que empezaban a dejarse llevar por el momento.

Minato no sabía qué era exactamente, pero estaba seguro de que esta 'vibra' provenía de Itachi. No era como si el otro no participara activamente en las intensas sesiones que compartían, o que le detuviera con alguna acción o palabra específica. No, no era eso. Pero había algo en la manera en la que se tensaba cuando la mano de Minato alcanzaba la parte más baja de su espalda; o el casi imperceptible momento en el que contenía la respiración cuando lograba acomodarse entre sus piernas para frotar cadenciosamente sus pelvis, las que le hablaban a gritos de que algo estaba frenando al moreno.

Ahora bien, Minato no era un pervertido que sólo pensaba en manosear a su lindo novio y llegada la oportunidad _finalmente_ tener sexo con él. No; sinceramente se preocupaba porque algo estuviera afectando al menor, pero él sólo era un saludable, común y corriente treitañero, con un montón de hormonas bullendo en su interior gracias a la increíblemente atractiva pareja que tenía.

Porque oh sí, Itachi Uhiha le gustaba y mucho.

Cuando, dos semanas atrás, el Uchiha alcanzó la mayoría de edad legal japonésa -veinte años- Minato no pudo evitar el sentir que el último gran obstáculo en su relación era finalmente derribado. Creyó que tras la tradicional presentación en el City Hall y la celebración que su familia organizó para el jovencito, podría pasar el tiempo restante en actividades más placenteras que el sentarse a la mesa para beber sake y hablar de política. Mas cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de quedarse solos, Itachi sólo le concedió unos veinte minutos de fogosos besos complemento de incitantes vaivenes de su cadera. Al Minato insinuarle que se retiraran juntos, el joven Uchiha declinó, aludiendo a compromisos con su padre la mañana siguiente.

Seguro que sus ojos se mostraron decepcionados al oírle, aunque sus labios sonrieran. Probablemente esa había sido la razón por la cual antes de volver a donde se encontraban los demás invitados, Itachi se le repegó al pecho, buscó su oído y susurró sobre él, que le invitara a cenar en dos semanas, cuando estaría libre de su agenda como heredero Uchiha.

Esas dos semanas concluían esta noche y como Itachi le había pedido, Minato se preparó para compartir un momento juntos. Originalmente, había pensado en llevarlo a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, donde los conocían y no se les molestaría. Había pensado en una caminata por el malecón del puerto y talvez pasar un rato tendidos en la suave arena cobijados por la penumbra de la noche. Mas aquellas ideas las desechó luego del par de llamadas que le hiciera Itachi durante su momentáneo distanciamiento. El moreno sutilmente mencionó que estaría cansado y que a pesar de lo tentativo que sonaba el salir a distraerse, era bastante seguro que alguien les reconocería, y no tenía intención de mantener la careta Uchiha frente a nadie más, si es que podía evitarlo.

El rubio decidió entonces preparar una cena para el jovencito, quedarse en casa y disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Le ofreció pasar por él hasta la mansión Uchiha, pero el menor se negó. Probablemente porque sabía que Minato le asaltaría apenas estuvieran solos en el automóvil o cuando se metieran al elevador que los llevaría a su departamento; eso último no le agradaría mucho a Itachi, los despliegues públicos de afecto le incomodaban... a veces resultaba ser increíblemente recatado para la activa imaginación que poseía. Pero era esa contradictoria personalidad la que le atraía tanto.

El llamado en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y ahí, del otro lado se encontraba el jovencito por el cual había perdido la cabeza.

Elegante como siempre, Itachi se presentaba ataviado en un sencillo conjunto negro de dos piezas, su sofisticado diseño destacaba su esbelta figura y favorecía el porte natural que poseía. El moreno le saludó con una tenue sonrisa y una leve inclinación de la cabeza al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, para regalarle luego un casto beso sobre los labios, una vez que el rubio estuvo a su alcance. Minato sonrió ante el dulce gesto.

El plan que organizó Minato para la noche se había cumplido a la perfección. La primera media hora la pasaron en amena plática y disfrutando de una copa de un suave vino dulce. El perfecto aperitivo para abrir el apetito. Cenaron envueltos en una cómoda atmósfera de silencios y complicidad; Minato podía notar la tensión en los hombros de Itachi desvanecerse poco a poco y se sintió complacido por ello. Realmente había trabajado muy duro en las semanas anteriores por todo lo que le platicaba. Nada fue tan satisfactorio como el ver los ojos del moreno abrirse y brillar emocionados cuando le presentó una gran variedad de dango como postre. Con infantil encanto, Itachi había comido las pequeñas bolitas; regocijándose en su sabor y textura.

Horas después, ambos permanecían en la terraza del piso de Minato admirando la vista de la ciudad en la noche. Era una bella vista. Pero incomparable a la sensación que embargaba al rubio ahora que podía tener a Itachi pegado a su pecho con los brazos rodeándole la cintura y la cabeza contra la oscura melena del menor. En aquel momento la amenaza de que Itachi debía retirarse pronto no existía...

El celular de Itachi resonó de pronto y el pelinegro resopló pesadamente. Sus movimientos lentos al alcanzar el delgado aparato y aún más reticentes al separarse de los brazos del rubio. Con una mirada apenada, se retiró unos cuantos pasos para contestar, aunque Minato pudo escuchar que era el padre del menor quien le llamaba. Seguramente para asegurarse que su preciado heredero, volvería pronto bajo su vigilante mirada.

Que Fugaku fuese tan posesivo con Itachi le hacía sentir el estómago agrio. Internamente le culpaba por la reticencia que mostraba el muchacho no sólo a expresarse, sino a mantener una relación física-emocional con él (o con cualquiera, incluso con su hermano menor a quien sabía adoraba, Itachi siempre se mostraba parco). Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de sus pensamientos, habían pasado una excelente velada y no la arruinaría con esto.

Cuando Itachi volvió a entrar al departamento, Minato ya se encontraba preparado mentalmente para la despedida que vendría a continuación. El moreno sin embargo le sorprendió con sus palabras.

-¿Minato, me pedirías que me quede esta noche?

El rubio se tensó al escucharle. Era la primera vez que el otro siquiera insinuaba lo que significaría permanecer esa noche juntos. Su corazón se sintió latir a millones de pulsaciones por segundo. Sus ojos se encontraron y intensidad que vio en aquellos ojos negros, fue casi tan abrumadora como la idea que hoy, luego de esperar tanto, finalmente podría consumar su relación.

-¿Te quedas esta noche, Itachi?

Una corta e intensa inhalación y las manos de Itachi alcanzándolo, para regalarle a las suyas un apretón, fue respuesta suficiente. De pronto, Minato se congeló, no había planeado la estadía de Itachi -por mucho que la deseara- y ahora que le tenía ahí, dispuesto a permanecer toda la noche a su lado, se sintió sobrepasado por el momento.

-¿Sake? -sugirió entonces, notando como la mirada de Itachi mostraba un pequeño brillo de alivio al verlo salir de su momentáneo estupor y tomar las riendas nuevamente. Tras el asentimiento del moreno, ambos pasaron a estudio del rubio, en donde guardaba sus más finas botellas de licor y que, convenientemente conectaba con su recamara.

El estudio era una habitación cien por ciento estilo japonés. Su piso de tatami, estaba recubierto casi en su totalidad con una fina alfombra. Al centro, se encontraba una pequeña mesita y sus respectivos cojines. Libreros empotrados entre dos de las paredes contenían la gran colección de libros que Minato poseía; un arreglo ikkebana descansaba al pie de otra de las paredes y sobre la misma, una antigua pintura. La cuarta pared, era la puerta deslizante que comunicaba a su cuarto privado.

Itachi se arrodillo con gracia sobre uno de los cojines y de inmediato tomó la botellita de sake que Minato puso sobre la mesita, sirviendo en las dos pequeñas tazas un poco del licor. El rubio se acomodó frente a él, observando cada detalle de los movimientos del otro. Sus labios se torcieron en una leve sonrisa.

-¿Sabe tu padre dónde estás?

Itachi resopló y una vez más, Minato se maravilló de como con tan simple e inarticulado gesto el otro podía hacer notar su desdén y sarcasmo, y hacerlo con elegancia.

-Sabe que no contestaré a ni una más de sus llamadas esta noche. - replicó el moreno, dejando de lado la botellita para tomar entonces su taza. Minato emuló la acción del pelinegro, sujetando también su bebida, la acercó hacia la pieza de Itachi y las hizo colisionar con un quedo click. Itachi asintió y llevó la taza hasta sus labios, bebiendo. Ambos repitieron la acción un par de ocasiones más, disfrutando del ardoroso licor, la compañía mutua y la promesa de las horas por venir.

Itachi sonreía entre trago y trago, y Minato reflejaba la misma curvatura sobre sus labios más un particular brillo en sus pupilas azules. A pesar de la sonrisa que el menor portaba en sus agraciados rasgos, sus ojos no se permitían el mirar completamente a los de Minato. El ligero y casi tímido movimiento de una de sus manos, enredando y desenredando un mechón de su coleta, hablaba a gritos del nerviosismo que sentía el Uchiha. Finalmente, Minato habló, una nota de diversión inundando su voz.

-Debemos relajarnos, seguro que podemos con esto Itachi. Después de todo, ninguno es un tímido y virginal jovencito aquí.

-Hn, habla por ti mismo... - musitó Itachi, para luego lanzarle a Minato una mirada llena de terror antes de volverse completamente rojo. A medida que el rubio procesaba la reacción de Itachi, todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar. La timidez de Itachi, sus frecuentes sonrojos, la inicial torpeza de sus brazos cuando Minato lo besaba, la que el rubio había atribuido a la diferencia de estaturas; su hesitar en llevar su relación a una totalidad física. Minato había estado tan intoxicado por la cercanía de Itachi que había ignorado todas las señales.

Minato se sintió aun más cautivado. Admitiría incluso que de intentar levantarse justo ahora, sus rodillas flaquearían. Así de afectado se sentía. Claro que también sentía una pizca de enfado, Itachi debió confiar en él, hubiera sido bueno saber un detalle tan importante como ese sobre el hombre al que amaba, en lugar de haberlo descubierto por un desliz de lengua la mismísima noche que -oh dios- lo desfloraría. El corazón se le detuvo un segundo ante esa idea, pero pronto sacudió la cabeza y regresó su atención al Itachi del presente.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A la timidez, a lo virginal o a ambos?- preguntó, haciendo que la mortificación de Itachi se hiciera incluso más notoria por su tono de voz divertida.

Cuando el pelinegro no contestó y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el suelo, Minato sintió su pecho enfuruñarse. Itachi era un joven de argumentos, dispuesto siempre a pelear y nunca cedar ante nadie, verlo de pronto testarudamente callado, con aquel mohín de frustración en sus bellas facciones y la palpable vergüenza en el sonrojo de sus mejillas, no era lo que buscaba con sus palabras. Sobretodo no esta noche.

Minato cambió de táctica rápidamente. Esta noche era demasiado especial como para arruinarla con tonterías. Se inclinó hacia adelante y alcanzó las manos de Itachi, atrayéndolas hasta sus labios en una muda disculpa.

-Debiste decirme -murmuró con gentileza sobre los dedos de Itachi. Dejó una serie de besos a través de los nudillos de las delgadas manos.

-¿Decirte...? -preguntó quedo el moreno- Nunca me negué, Minato, sólo soy lento. Y tu nunca me presionaste.

-No, pero pude haberte cortejado de manera diferente.- Minato se movió sobre el piso, hasta quedar rodilla con rodilla junto a Itachi. Estiró una mano hasta alcanzar la coleta de lacios cabellos negros, deslizándola entre sus dedos hasta traer las puntas a sus labios.

-Persuadido. -sujetó con firmeza la seda negra que Itachi poseía y lo atrajo hacia él. -Incitado - se inclinó aun más, dejando que su mano libre se posara sobre el corazón del moreno. Su constante y seguro latir le complació. Su mano se coló entre los primeros botones de la camisa hasta descansar sobre tibia piel. El corazón de Itachi se detuvo un segundo en su pulsar, como reacción a un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo y Minato sintió su propio latir responder dentro de la sangre que bombeaba su interior.

Finalmente, sus labios rozaron a penas los de Itachi.

-Seducido.- murmuró sobre ellos, tan bajo que su voz vibró sobre todos los sentidos de Itachi.

Obediente, Itachi separó sus labios al sentir la boca de Minato, pero en lugar del apasionado asalto que esperaba, los labios de Minato flotaron sobre los suyos un instante, luego con tentadores roces de suaves besos que iban y venían con dulzura por su boca, el rubio logró que el corazón del Uchiha se le retorciera en el pecho. Nunca pensó que Minato podría ser tan gentil en un momento tan íntimo.

-Más... - susurró.

Minato se quedó sin aliento. Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos, como dos intensas y cristalinas obsidianas; la expresión de su rostro era la de infantil asombro. En el fondo de su mente, el mayor se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan imbécil. Los pasados meses pudo haber compartido esta exquisita ternura con Itachi, si tan sólo hubiera pensado más allá del puro deseo sexual. Él conocía el fuego dentro de Itachi, la pasión que desbordaba en todo lo que hacía hasta conseguir la perfección. Pero se había dejado confundir por aquel ardor, añorando sólo conocer las brasas y no la calidez que la iniciaba. Minato sabía que había mucho más que sólo deseo, sabía que existía un delicado sentimiento entre ellos. Uno al que regaría con gentileza y ternura, se prometió mentalmente.

Con un ahogado gemido, dejó un pequeño beso justo en la comisura de la boca de Itachi, lamió luego el área que había acariciado, permitiendo que su lengua se deslizara por entre los labios del moreno hasta encontrar el otro extremo de su boca. De nuevo, un breve saludo de sus labios, ligero como un suspiro que se dedicó a explorar cada rincón del rostro de Itachi, cosquilleando sobre cada línea y cada curva; mientras Itachi cerraba los ojos ante la agonizante dulzura con la que le trataba.

Mientras sus labios descansaban sobre los párpados de Itachi y se maravillaba con la tersura de su piel, los temblorosos brazos del menor se enredaron en la cintura de Minato con fiero énfasis. Enterró el rostro contra la curvatura del cuello de Minato, repitiendo vehemente:

-Gracias. Gracias, gracias, gracias...

Minato lo abrazó hasta que dejo de temblar.

-Lo siento - musitó quedo- No lo sabía.

-Ahora lo sabes - replicó Itachi apenas audible. La voz de Minato fue igualmente baja.

-¿Nunca estuviste tentado?

-¿Antes de ti?- Preguntó sorprendido Itachi, obteniendo un pequeño asentimiento del rubio.

Itachi se acurrucó aun más contra el pecho de Minato, tomando un respiro para sacudirse un poco la sensación de languidez que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, aclarando así sus ideas.

-Bueno... Ser el heredero Uchiha me puso en una posición donde yo era la tentación, el objetivo a alcanzar. ¿Entiendes? Mi padre me advirtió sobre ello desde muy pequeño, por lo que permanecía sólo dentro de un selecto grupo de personas. Y la mayor parte del tiempo eran sólo mi madre, Shisui y Sasuke...

Pausó, sopesando sus palabras. Su hermano menor pasaba por una situación similar, aunque Itachi se había prometido protegerlo de los pervertidos buitres que rondaban su apellido. Quería que Sasuke disfrutara de la infancia e inocencia que él no pudo tener por el precoz entrenamiento al que le sometió su padre.

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en ello.

-Al crecer... -continuó con su relato- Se esperaba de mí que alcanzara ciertas metas en determinado tiempo, por lo que me dediqué a estudiar y trabajar en superar las expectativas de mi padre. No tuve tiempo de pensar en nadie.- Sus brazos dejaron la cintura de Minato para apoderarse de su pecho. Se separó a penas lo necesario para levantar el rostro y poder ver a los ojos al rubio, después de depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

-Entonces un buen día, levanté la vista y estabas ahí- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada - Y es todo lo que diré sobre esto Minato Namikaze, porque ya me siento más cursi de lo que puedo tolerar.

El rubio sonrió, rozando una de las sonrosadas mejillas de Itachi con los nudillos.

-A riesgo de ser objeto de ira Uchiha, permíteme agradecerte por la espera Itachi.

-No es como si estuviera esperando por ti, sabes... - replicó un poco demasiado rápido el menor- Simplemente no hubo nadie más.

_Despistado_, pensó Minato. Itachi era no sólo el heredero de uno de los linajes más antiguos e importantes de todo Japón; era por sí mismo, uno de los más destacado genios del mundo científico. Con sólo veinte años y ya contaba con dos carreras, tres maestrías y un doctorado en su curriculum. Desde que nació se encontró en una posición de poder que siempre resulta atractiva para los ambiciosos. Eso sin mencionar que era uno de los hombres más absurdamente apuestos que existían en el planeta; por ende, deseado hasta la médula. Minato mismo había tenido que soportar muchos de los lujuriosos comentarios que tanto hombres como mujeres le dirigían, en toda ocasión posible.

-Eres un Uchiha. Con ese hecho basta para que estires la mano y se te rinda quien desees - musitó divertido el mayor, ganándose a cambio el ceño fruncido de Itachi. -Y me siento completamente honrado de ser a quien elegiste.

-No habría elegido a nadie más. -respondió Itachi, permitiendose una sonrisa torcida sobre los labios. Minato sintió su pecho contraerse emocionado, no sólo eran las palabras del menor sino la promesa inherente en su tono de voz lo que hacía eco en todo su cuerpo, resonando con fuerza en su mente, corazón y alma.

Una de sus manos alcanzó la mandíbula de Itachi, acariciandola lentamente atrayendo sus rostros imposiblemente cerca. La complacida mueca del moreno se encontró con la apacible sonrisa del mayor cuando el sentimiento que los envolvía comenzaba a llenar toda la habitación. Un nuevo beso se produjo, esta vez más intenso y profundo, labios y lenguas casi desesperadas por tocarse se encontraron una y otra vez, mostrándose lo encarnado de sus sentimientos. Pasión y adoración dirigían sus brazos cuando se abrazaban y se aferraban con vehemencia uno al otro. Finalmente se separaron, sus rostros sonrojados y el aliento entrecortado, cautivos en la mirada del otro.

-Entonces... Sólo necesito estirar la mano para que te rindas ¿cierto? -musitó divertido Itachi, cediendo al ligero tirón de Minato sobre su cintura, que le hizo terminar sentado en el regazo del rubio. La respuesta del rubio llegó en la forma de besos con sabor a sake, convirtiendo en fuego la líquida sensación del alcohol corriendo ya por su sangre y atestando en sus cuerpos, electrizantes escalofríos.

-_Minato..._ -susurró ahogado.

-Itachi... -interrumpió el rubio, inclinándose para atrapar el lóbulo del menor entre sus labios, trazando su curvatura y cada rincón del pequeño órgano con la lengua, en cortos movimientos circulares que erizaron toda la piel del moreno- Déjame confirmarte por qué me elegiste...

Con la garganta seca, Itachi sólo pudo asentir a las palabras de Minato. En su estómago crecían con intensidad la emoción y expectativa que sentía por lo que vendría. Había esperado demasiado por este momento. Desde el primer encuentro con el rubio, Itachi quedó prendado de la personalidad del otro. Su amabilidad, facilidad de palabra y la seguridad con que se desenvolvía fueron un impactante contraste a la opresora seriedad con que le crió su rígido padre. No pudo evitar sentirse atraído al joven y brillante profesor Minato Namikaze y encontrar en él, no sólo un ser con quien podía identificarse, sino también el primer hombre en el que pudo confiar.

Cuando encontró que su sentir por el rubio era recíproco, por primera vez en su vida se sintió aterrado, nervioso y sin saber qué hacer. Su cuerpo le pedía, le exigía y le bombardeaba con sensaciones que hasta ese momento desconocía, pero que se intensificaban a cada segundo que pasaba junto a Minato. Le avergonzaba no tener la experiencia que el otro poseía, pero orgulloso como era, intentó llevar su paso desde el primer beso que se dieron. El primero para ellos dos, el primero en toda su vida para Itachi. Supo instintivamente, porque aunque confusas las sensaciones de su cuerpo le hablaban del natural progreso de su relación, que llegaría el momento en que necesitaría mucho más que roces físicos y apasionados besos. Ese conocimiento lo confundía tanto como lo frustraba. No se sentía preparado; pero cuando Minato no mostró nada más que paciencia y respeto hacia sus tentativa intimidad, su mortificada psique logró tranquilizarse y permitirse avanzar un paso más. Esta noche, significaba establecer los cimientos para su futura relación.

Las manos de Minato repartiendo suaves caricias a sus pómulos y mandíbula le despertaron de su momentánea introspección. Los párpados del moreno se cerraron por inercia, por la sensación que la exploración y los escalofríos le despertaba. Esos dedos pronto fueron reemplazados por suaves labios, que dejaban su piel anhelando experimentar mucho más. Atrapando el momento en su privilegiada memoria, Itachi permaneció quieto bajo las caricias de Minato, hasta que sus labios estuvieran satisfechos.

Lenta, muy lentamente Itachi abrió sus ojos y llevó sus manos al rostro de Minato, acunándolo entre ellas. Su pulgar se frotó suavemente contra una de las mejillas; los ojos de Itachi estaban llenos de avidez, de expectación y confianza.

-Enséñame... - susurró con erótica timidez. Minato asintió, pasando el nudo que se formó en su garganta al observar la vulnerabilidad con que se le entregaba el heredero Uchiha.

Las manos de Minato se deslizaron por el cuello de Itachi, frotando incitante la piel mientras se movían por la zona. El rubio había descubierto lo erógeno del cuello del menor, con el primer beso que plantó ahí, las reacciones que obtenía de él cuando le tocaba le fascinaban. Sus manos continuaron recorriendo, bajando por los hombros de Itachi y acariciando sus brazos. Se mudaron luego hacia el pecho y se movieron hábiles para abrir la camisa que portaba, colándose bajo ella para sentir entre sus dedos la suavidad de la nívea piel. Subió, lentamente, palpando los definidos abdominales y la protuberancia de su pectoral. Sus manos se separaron cuando alcanzaron los hombros nuevamente , Itachi pudo sentir la tela caer lentamente por sobre sus hombros hasta los brazos. No era la primera vez que llegaban a ese punto, pero algo en los ojos de Minato hicieron al Uchiha estremecerse perceptiblemente.

Itachi observó los labios del rubio curvarse cómplices de sus manos, por lo que deliberadamente presionó dos de sus dedos en la base de su cuello y comenzó a descender; el pelinegro podía sentir su tentador recorrido contra su piel, dejando la cosquilleante sensación de fuego sobre ella mientras se movían por sobre su esternón y abdomen, encontrando su camino hacia el cintillo del pantalón que rodeaba su cintura. Para cuando alcanzaron su destino final, la otra mano de Minato ya se encontraba ahí, trabajando efectivamente en lograr abrir la prenda que usaba. Itachi sintió quedarse sin aliento por todo lo que el rubio hacía, mordió su labio inferior inconsciente de la acción que trataba de estabilizar las sensaciones que lo asaltaban.

-Sígueme Itachi.- instruyó Minato con sus profundos ojos azules brillando con deseo. Cautivado, Itachi abrió sus ojos, sin saber exactamente cuando los había cerrado. Con lentitud, agonizante lentitud y torpes manos, el Uchiha batalló con los botones de la camisa cobalto de Minato mientras lo observaba mirar cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando finalmente consiguió abrir la prenda y exponer el torneado pecho del rubio, de todo lo que fue consciente Itachi, fue de la calidez que emanaba de ese esbelto torso de acaramelada piel.

Los labios de Minato buscaron nuevamente la boca de Itachi, sumergiéndolo en un beso que sentía necesitar como un naufrago tierra firme. Le pareció una eternidad desde que había probado su suavidad y calor, aunque sólo habían sido quizá minutos. Itachi se perdió en la sensación de ser besado por el rubio, y vagamente registró como uno de los brazos de Minato se colaba por debajo de sus piernas, mientras el otro se afianzaba a su cintura; en un fluido movimiento el rubio se levantó con Itachi en brazos y sin romper el contacto que mantenían sus labios, lo llevó hasta la recámara, dejando que sus cuerpo se encontraran nuevamente cuando se recostaron sobre el futon. Sólo entonces se separaron buscando aire, la sensación de sus pieles y cuerpos en contacto uno contra el otro demasiado intensa.

Minato clavó su mirada en el sensual hombre recostado debajo suyo. Era una visión de la que no se sentía digno de presenciar. Sonrió al notar las mejillas de Itachi colorearse nuevamente, sintió entonces las manos de Itachi deslizarse por sobre sus hombros hasta posarse en sus brazos y con el sencillo roce el rubio despertó.

-¡Ah! ... Minato... - la voz de Itachi resonó ronca y ahogada. Minato investigaba detalladamente cada centímetro de su cuello, llenándolo de besos y succionando ligeramente fuerte, asegurándose de que dejaría una rozada mancha en la piel. Sus labios se movieron hasta la clavícula regalándole la misma atención, sólo añadiendo mordisqueos suaves que estremecían al menor. Las suaves y definidas líneas de sus huesos siempre lo habían fascinado, se marcaban elegantes por sobre la roja que usaba o le tentaban a acercarse cuando sobresalían de entre el cuello de la camisa.

Las manos de Itachi se enroscaron con fuerza sobre la floja tela que cubría su espalda. La detallada atención que recibía su cuello y lo estaba volviendo loco. Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar en un ardiente contacto; las manos del pelinegro se deslizaron entonces por el cuerpo del rubio. Podía sentir la firmeza de su figura y los definidos músculos, se tensaban, se movían bajo sus dedos; y ahí donde sus pieles se frotaban, podía sentir el calor crecer incontrolable. La necesidad de restregarse contra Minato lo asaltó con fuerza y siguiendo la voz del instinto, elevó la cadera para conseguir mayor contacto. El rubio exhaló pesadamente.

-Espera... - musitó el mayor, sujetando la cadera de Itachi para mantenerla quieta, sonrió ante el obvio puchero que los labios del pelinegro formaban. Dios! como lo deseaba... - Será mucho mejor sin la ropa de por medio...

Otra oleada de apasionados besos le siguió a las palabras del mayor; Itachi murmuró su nombre entre los urgentes roces de sus labios, que embotaron sus sentidos hasta el grado de no saber en qué momento exacto desaparecieron sus ropas. Sólo supo que la cálida realidad de estar desnudo bajo Minato -descubrió- sobrepasaba con creces todas las fantasías que había tenido. El ancho y muscular pecho presionando contra el propio, hombros desnudos a su disposición para que sus dedos se sujetaran en ellos. Una espalda firme y fuerte por la cual podían deslizarse sus manos, justo hasta la base de su espina... Ambos jadearon, sus manos se exploraban mutuamente y una insoportable calidez arremolinándose entre sus piernas, donde el excitado miembro de Minato pulsaba y se frotaba contra el suyo.

-Itachi...-la voz del rubio era áspera, entrecortada por húmedos y calientes besos. Sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo del menor con ansiedad y deseo; grabando en su memoria la textura y forma que su tacto iba identificando. Cuando rozó el interior de los muslos del moreno, estos se abrieron inmediatamente para acunarlo entre ellos, y por instinto una de esas piernas se enganchó a la cadera del mayor.

-Minato... -Itachi cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aliento del otro estrellarse contra su piel, su cuerpo estremecido por la sensaciones la nueva posición de sus cuerpos, mucho más íntima, mucho más adictiva. Jadeo frustrado. Necesitaba más, pero no sabía... no sabía...

-Relájate... - le susurró el mayor, Minato quería que disfrutara de todo el proceso. Quería seducirlo, cautivarlo y enseñarle. Que descubriera lo que era hacer el amor, no sólo la animal satisfacción del sexo. Una de sus manos se movió hasta alcanzar el miembro de Itachi, masajeandolo entre sus dedos y haciendo que el menor arqueara la espalda y enterrara la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-¡Minato!... ¡No... yo... aah!-

-Tranquilo... - susurró de nuevo, frotando con experticia el sexo del otro, sintiendo como se tensaba a cada segundo. La respiración agitada de Itachi y los quedos jadeos que se escapaban de su boca, se volvieron el acompañamiento musical de la noche. Minato sabía, que siendo la primera vez que Itachi participaba en algún tipo de actividad sexual, no tardaría en conseguir llevarlo hasta el límite. Y su suposición fue confirmada cuando segundos después, el pelinegro enarcaba la espalda y ahogaba un gemido al momento de venirse en su mano.

Itachi se dejó caer sobre el futon. Su rostro sonrojado, sus labios partidos y húmedos, tratando de ayudar a sus pulmones a recuperar aliento. La piel perlada con una fina capa de sudor, sus entreabiertos ojos mirándole asombrados. Se le veía tan frágil... Minato se inclinó sobre él y le regaló con sus labios una serie de dulces caricias a su mandíbula. Ahora que la inicial tensión del encuentro había pasado, el rubio podía dedicarse a continuar con la exploración de su receptivo cuerpo, a tatuar su piel con el sello de sus labios y la huella de sus caricias; ahora que Itachi había experimentado una parte de la intimidad que compartían, se animaba a ser partícipe del encuentro. Aun tímido, pero mucho más arrojado, dejaba que sus manos emularan lo aprendido e improvisaran al descubrir los puntos más sensibles en el cuerpo de Minato. El rubio le impulsaba a seguir, a experimentar, sus quedos jadeos y constantes estremecimientos fortalecían el ímpetu del pelinegro.

Envueltos en un nuevo juego de caricias, asfixiantes besos y ávido deseo, Minato fue llevando a Itachi hasta el momento en que alcanzarían la unión final. Observó fascinado el juego de emociones que cruzo por su rostro cuando poco a poco su miembro se adentró en él. La preparación y el cuidado, no evitaron que algunas lágrimas llenaran los profundos ojos negros de Itachi, pero los tiernos besos de Minato, la gentileza de sus manos para distraerlo del malestar por el que pasaba y la paciencia de su cuerpo, fueron exquisitamente suficientes para que se ajustara a la sensación de contener al rubio dentro de él.

-Mi... Minato... - finalmente pudo mascullar - Estoy listo...

Minato movió su cadera en respuesta, ganándose un gemido bajo del jovencito debajo suyo. Sujeto la cadera de Itachi y comenzó un cadencioso bamboleo contra él, pequeños y simples empujones al inicio. Itachi jadeó, mordiendo luego su labio inferior para acallarse, pues sentía incrementar la necesidad de vocalizar la maravillosa sensación que le asaltaba cada vez que el miembro de Minato se rozaba repetidamente contra un placentero punto en su interior.

-Itachi... - el rubio exhaló su nombre, y hundió la cabeza en el cuello del pelinegro. Su cuerpo comenzando a moverse con mayor velocidad, con mayor fricción. El moreno reaccionó, elevando ambas piernas y enroscándolas en su cintura, facilitando el acceso a su cuerpo, haciendo que la sensación se esparciera como fuego por sus venas. Minato levantó la cara nuevamente, y al mirar al menor se quedó sin aliento.

En algún momento, el largo cabello negro de Itachi se soltó y ahora, se esparcía al rededor de su cabeza como una halo. Los gemidos y el retorcer de su cuerpo sobre el colchón, su figura desnuda, el deseo brillando en sus oscuras pupilas. Era simplemente hermoso. Itachi levantó las manos y se aferró al cuello de Minato, susurrando incoherentes palabras sobre su oído y provocando más escalofríos en el rubio de los que podía ser consciente.

-¡Ah..! -Itachi se estremeció, cuando la mano de Minato alcanzó su erección. Sus ojos se llenaron de apetito, el ser complacido por ambos extremos le hizo perder la noción de todo a su alrededor, excepto del cuerpo de Minato, penetrándolo una y otra vez, hasta hacerle ver blanco cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Enseguida, sintió la cálida esencia del rubio llenarlo y con ello, su cuerpo se contrajo involuntariamente, estimulando a Minato hasta que éste se dejó caer sobre Itachi exhausto y abrumado por la sensación.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos, ambos respirando pesadamente mientras el sudor comenzaba a enfriarse en sus cuerpos. En algún momento Itachi fue consciente de los dedos que gentiles acariciaban su rostro, desviándose ocasionalmente hacia su cabello. Abrió los ojos y giró el rostro, que ocultaba en el cuello de Minato; el rubio se apoyó sobre uno de sus brazos cuando percibió el movimiento y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Sonrieron.

Con cuidado Minato salió de él y se acomodó a su lado, luego de alcanzar las cobijas que se habían revuelto entre sus piernas. Una vez bajo las mismas, sus brazos inmediatamente buscaron rodear la cintura de Itachi, atrayéndolo contra su pecho donde dócil, el pelinegro acomodó su cabeza para descansar. Permanecieron recostados uno junto al otro, dejando la noche pasar mientras ellos compartían el momento, mientras asimilaban no sólo el calor de sus cuerpos y los reconfortantes brazos que les sostenían, en aquel instante comprendían la relevancia, el significado de lo que recién había sucedido.

Itachi supo que por siempre recordaría aquella noche. Había sido la primera vez que compartía la intimidad con alguien y para él, educado dentro de la más estricta sobriedad, permitirse la vulnerabilidad del momento, exponiendo mucho más que sólo deseo carnal, era mucho más personal y entregado de lo que cualquier persona que no fuera Minato comprendería.

Porque sí, Minato comprendía. Minato le comprendía. Tan era así que el rubio le había enseñado lo que significaba hacer el amor; porque incluso un inexperto como él, reconocía la diferencia, por más cliché que sonara, ese cosquilleo de su piel y las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago eran firmes indicios de que lo recién compartido iba más allá que el simple acto físico del sexo.

Itachi sintió una agradable caricia en su cabeza y no evitó el contento jadeo que salió de sus labios con ella.

-¿En qué piensas? - musitó suavemente el rubio, dejando un ligero beso sobre los cabellos negros.

-No quiero que esta noche termine...- susurró Itachi, su voz se escuchó entremezclada con satisfacción, cansancio e inmenso cariño, además de otra emoción, más profunda y sincera. De la que aun no se sentía listo para pronunciar con todas sus letras. Aunque sabía que Minato entendería.

-No terminará. Es sólo la primera noche del resto de nuestras vidas. -

_:::FIN:::_


End file.
